


,but

by sreracha



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Almost smut, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, its short and dumb kms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sreracha/pseuds/sreracha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does Baekhyun ever stop talking?</p>
            </blockquote>





	,but

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be short, sweet, and to the point bc i've been killing myself about posting
> 
> i based this off of that [one rumor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ivk1EBRdCJk) that chanyeol once kissed baek on the lips to make him be quiet bc honestly, that's really cute.

It's Friday night and all Chanyeol wants is peace. Blissful, silent, peace. Something that isn't easily achieved when he's friends with most talkative person on their side of Seoul.

"Baekhyun, please, I need to finish this before it's due."

Baekhyun had been spouting complete and utter nonsense about nothing in particular for the past two hours while Chanyeol, on the other hand, had been quietly trying to finish his History paper for last minute extra credit.

"But you're not listening to me!" Baekhyun taps the palm of his hand against Chanyeol's knee to emphasize his words. "We absolutely need to find a permanent cure for Athlete's Foot before it becomes one of those diseases that never leave you and you die with unbearably itchy toes!"

Chanyeol buries his face in his hands, sighing loudly. He turns his head ever-so-slightly to peek at Baekhyun out of the corner of his eye. "A terminal illness, Baek? In your foot?"

Baekhyun only nods and sticks out his hand in a 'duh' gesture. "Isn't colon cancer a terminal illness? That's a weird part of your body to have cancer, but it happens and people die from it. I'm telling you: feet are next!"

There are certainly times where Chanyeol will humor Baekhyun and talk with him about whatever weird topic he happens to think of, because contrary to popular belief, Baekhyun is actually extremely intelligent for someone who wonders why squirrels aren't as big as humans. And sometimes, when Chanyeol is doing nothing at all, he'll voluntarily sit and watch Baekhyun rant about bananas or something equally as out of the box.

Chanyeol likes to think that listens because he's bored, but it's deeper than that. 

The way Baekhyun's eyes seem to shimmer whenever he gets passionate or the way he likes to wave his gorgeous hands around when he talks is mesmerizing. Chanyeol can't help but to stare at him in awe. It's the same when he sings, too. The way he just looks so very into it; singing like he won't be able to do it again. Like he's got a point to prove and he's _damn sure_ going to prove it. 

"All I'm saying is, that every sickness there is could become a serious one if we don't—" Chanyeol leans over and plants his lips firmly over Baekhyun's.

None of it adds up. Sure, Baekhyun is pretty chatty and really attractive when he wants to be (which is all the time), but it wasn't necessary for Chanyeol to kiss him. He wasn't even that sure if he wanted to (yes he was), so it makes no logical sense that Chanyeol has yet to pull away. It makes even less sense that Baekhyun is just staring at him with wide eyes; not moving a muscle. He should be pushing him away and yelling at him, or punching him, but he isn't.

Chanyeol blinks and finally moves away. Baekhyun stays put, eyes staring at the nothingness in front of him as he reaches up to place a hand on his mouth. Chanyeol goes to apologize and possibly beg for forgiveness, but Baekhyun starts speaking before he can.

"Chanyeol," he says quietly, "what was that?"

"I-I don't– I wasn't thinking and I just– I'm so sorry. You can be kind of overwhelming sometimes and I don't know, Baek, holy shit." Chanyeol is facing Baekhyun now and God he's got this cute confused smile on his face and just— why him?

Baekhyun whispers this time, "I think you should do it again." 

Chanyeol's heart is racing as he inches towards Baekhyun. He takes Chanyeol's hand and puts it over his shoulder, pulling him that much closer to his body. Once their faces are about three inches apart, Chanyeol balks. What is he doing? He's known Baekhyun for years. They've hugged and maybe sat a little too close to each other, but it was always platonic.

_Friendly._

'Giving one another longing stares when the other isn't paying attention' _friendly._ 'Secretly stealing one another's shirts whenever one is traveling' _friendly._ 'Silently praying to the heavens that neither of their relationships with some girl works out' _friendly._ 'Hoping that one day, one of them has enough guts to finally confess to the other' _friendly._

Baekhyun's fingers ghost over the worry lines on Chanyeol's forehead. "Stop thinking. Whatever it is, is not as important as this moment. Right here. Right now." He nudges his nose against Chanyeol's. "You have been nothing but good to me and I want this to be real."

Chanyeol looks Baekhyun in the eye and kisses him. Really, seriously, kisses him. Both of them seem to jump at first, but once their eyes close it's over. It's done. They did it. No words spoken about what they were, what they are, what they're gonna be, because they know.

They know. 

Baekhyun wraps both of his arms around Chanyeol's neck and unceremoniously climbs into his lap. Neither of them are all that surprised, honestly. Baekhyun lightly grazes his tongue over Chanyeol's bottom lip. He lets out a low groan and digs his fingers into Baekhyun's hips, which makes him elicit a breathy moan.

"You may have the grace of a newborn calf," Baekhyun says, pressing his mouth into Chanyeol's neck, "but you're fucking sexy when you wanna be."

That's enough to make Chanyeol laugh out loud, but they quickly turn into huffs of labored breaths as Baekhyun sucks pretty, pink, love marks into the skin under his jaw. It takes every ounce of self-control in Chanyeol's body to refrain from rocking his hips into Baekhyun's.

"Wait– wait, stop," his voice cracks as he tugs on the other's hair. Baekhyun places one last kiss on Chanyeol's skin before pulling away to look him in the face with a smug expression. 

"Your pupils are blown, babe."

A blush spreads across Chanyeol's face, "yours are too, idiot." 

Baekhyun snickers and runs a hand through his hair. Chanyeol smiles and leans forward to wrap him in a loose hug. Baekhyun was someone that Chanyeol had never, in a million years, thought would fall for him. Just the feeling of having Baekhyun so close has his chest tingling. 

With his chin on Baekhyun's chest he looks up and says, "Is it weird to say that I love you?"

Baekhyun kisses the corner of his mouth, before responding, "not if I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> the ending is so cheesy and half-assed im so sorry


End file.
